1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solenoid valve controlled by wireless communication, and more particularly, to a solenoid valve controlled by wireless communication, in which the operation of the solenoid valve is controlled by wireless communication, thereby reducing costs and labors necessary for installation and maintenance.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a solenoid valve is a device in which a spool is moved by an electromagnetic force from a solenoid, thereby opening and closing an orifice in a valve body. The solenoid valve can easily adjust the flow of fluid by controlling a current applied to the solenoid.
Accordingly, a plurality of systems, which automatically controls the flow of fluid, uses a solenoid valve. A conventional solenoid valve is configured to operate in response to a control signal, which is transmitted by wires.
However, such a method of transmitting a signal by wires requires additional processing such as connection of cables and wiring, additional devices such as a magnetic switch, and the like. Thus, a large amount of costs, times and labors are spent to install and maintain the conventional solenoid valve. In particular, in outdoor facilities, factories, or the like, cables are frequently broken down by moving objects or animals such as rats. When the cables are cut, it is difficult to find the cut positions. Thus, a large amount of times and costs are spent to repair the cables. If the cut positions are not found, the entire cables have to be collected or replaced, thereby spending a greater amount of times and costs.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.